


Sometimes this has a hot, sweet taste

by knoxmare



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucket List, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, mcu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 12:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1744667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knoxmare/pseuds/knoxmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky likes to pretend that Stark's endless charity galas bore him, but Steve knows the truth about how much Bucky really loves the spotlight. </p><p>Dirty talk and smut ensue when Steve just gets fed up.</p><p>(All sexual interactions are consensual)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes this has a hot, sweet taste

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by a [ gifset of Sebastian Stan ](http://sadtrashtianstan.tumblr.com/post/86810206330/sebastian-2010-new-york-fashion-week-tommy) where he looks like the dumpster prince that he is, except even more of a little shit, especially in the bottom left gif. God this sad trash loser is gonna kill me one of these days.
> 
> Title is from "Buzzcut Season" by Lorde

“You think you’re fucking hot shit, don’t you?”

Bucky loved when Steve’s voice got like this, somehow breathless and thick at the same time. Like something was caught in his throat and he had to growl around it.  
Smirking, he looked up at his boyfriend with a clueless expression that was only half sincere.

“What are you talking about Stevie? Something on your mind?”

“I saw the b-roll from last night’s coverage of Stark’s gala. You on the red carpet, acting like you didn’t want to be there, pulling that ‘disinterested hero’ crap.”

Bucky normally would have come up with some sort of witty reply, if Steve hadn’t chosen this moment to roll their hips together and grab both their cocks in one of his massive hands.

“Fuck, Rogers. Wanna ease up a bit?”

It was Steve’s turn to smirk.

“No, I think you like it a little rough, don’t you? Just like you like all those cameras on you. Like all that attention and flashing lights. You revel in it. Love it. Fuck you were born for it, you fucking smug little shit.”

Each statement was punctuated with either a pump of the hand or a roll of the hips, and Bucky was frankly in no place to counter any of Steve’s arguments. It also didn’t help that they were all true.

Steve took his other hand, which had previously been occupied with idly stroking Bucky’s side, and entangled his fingers in the dark hair that just barely skimmed Bucky’s eyebrows. It was the perfect length to hold onto in the dark.

Bucky, meanwhile, was getting dangerously close to the point of no return, and while he generally felt no pressure to conform to any arbitrary standards with Steve, he still didn’t want to come after 2 minutes.

Well, he would try, anyway.

“Fuck, Steve, you need to stop talking if you don’t want me to come right now. Like, I mean, I am all for whatever you want, but—“

“Shut up you attention whoring piece of shit. I don’t want to hear another word out of your mouth. We. Are. Gonna. Talk.”

The last four words were each followed by a rather vicious combination of a twist of the wrist and bite on the neck.  


“You knew. You knew I’d be watching. Knew you should pull your ‘bored Avenger’ routine. Knew you should pull out the annoyed looks and rolled eyes. Because I’d be watching. But you love it. Love every second of it. Love people watching you, and only you, and seeing your face and telling you how fucking pretty you are… So pretty. With your lips… and your… your hair and your… fucking… eyes.”

Steve’s words were coming more and more slowly, as he was overwhelmed by the feeling of Bucky underneath him, tense and moaning as he worked their cocks against each other and bucked his hips into Bucky’s thighs. His mouth was so dry that complex sentences weren’t even an option anymore, and he opted for simply moaning Bucky’s name. In a flurry of frantic motion both he and Bucky were pressing themselves hard against each other, and then Bucky’s orgasm hit, and Steve slowly coaxed him through it, holding his hips down and stroking his face. 

Pressing kisses to his cheek, he whispered,

“Happy Birthday, Buck. I love you.”

Steve rolled off to the side and reached for the nightstand, where he had put a few washcloths earlier. After Bucky had recovered enough to string more than two words together, he said,

“That was the best birthday present ever, you know that?”

Steve chuckled next to him, pulling his boyfriend into his arms.

“Just be thankful that Stark had the gala right before your birthday, otherwise I would have had no ammunition for the ‘dirty talk’ part of tonight.”

Bucky laughed,

“How many bullets on the list did we cross off?”

Steve thought for a second,

“Dirty talk, frottage… maybe humiliation? I don’t know you’ll have to decide on that one.”

“Well I’m glad you trusted me. I know how apprehensive you were,” Bucky said, kissing Steve gently.

Steve smiled into the kiss, and smoothed down Bucky’s hair out of habit.

“I meant what I said though.”

Bucky smiled, “What part?”  


“You are a smug little shit.”

“Hey, be careful, or I’ll be a smug little shit that doesn’t give his ass of a boyfriend a thank-you blowjob.”

“You wouldn’t dare. Besides, you like sucking cock too much.”

“Damn. You’re right. I’ll have to think of a better way to get back at you for that. Smug little shit. How rude, Rogers,” said Bucky, pouting as hard as he could.

For the sake of Bucky’s pride, Steve pretended not to notice as Bucky snuggled into his chest and tightened his grip on Steve’s middle.


End file.
